Jeff
Jeff is one of the main characters of Cabin Fever he was played by Joey Kern. Background Jeff had been in a relationship with Marcy for some time before the events of Cabin Fever. They are shown to be very comfortable and intimate with one another at the start of the movie. Marcy hints that Jeff might be attending law school in an offhand remark, though it's possible she was being sarcastic at the time. The movie offers no other hints about what he was studying at college. Jeff seems to be the owner of the truck the group use to travel to the cabin. Marcy also hints that the reason the group vacation at the cabin in the first place is because Jeff's mom suggested they take their vacation in cabin in the woods. Cabin Fever After completing his finals with his friends (Marcy, Paul, Bert and Karen), Jeff drives them all off to their rented cabin in the isolated woods. As they drive, he and his girlfriend, Marcy, playfully grope and fondle one another for much of the journey. Before reaching their destination, the group stop at a general store to pick up supplies. When the store managers mentally-handicapped son, Denis, bites Paul, Jeff is shocked. He later confronts the boy's dad and warns him that Denis' aggressive behavior might result in the father being sued by either Paul or a future bite victim. Before the confrontation with the defensive father could escalate, Marcy pulled Jeff away. Jeff, like all his friends, is appalled when the clerk inside the store casually drops the n-bomb. Despite this, he doesn't react and politely pays the old man for the group's purchases before making a swift, awkward exit. As soon as the group arrives at the cabin, Jeff and Marcy retire almost immediately to the main bedroom to make love. He is irritated when Paul accidentally barges in while they are getting undressed. When Paul realizes his mistake, Jeff sarcastically tells him to, "Have fun at the lake!" Jeff and Marcy make love extremely passionately. Marcy brings Jeff to climax by repositioning herself behind him and apparently sticking her finger in his behind, an experience Jeff seems to enjoy very much. Sometime later, Jeff and Marcy leave the cabin to discover an untended campfire burning in the woods, which Bert had started earlier. They immediately put it out. Bert comes along before they are finished and together, they admonish him for his foolishness in leaving a fire untended in the woods. Bert dismisses their concerns and mocks Jeff by calling him "Smokey The Clown" (mistakenly meaning to refer to Smokey The Bear). Jeff joins all his friends around the campfire that evening to drink beer and listen to Paul's chilling story about the massacre that took place in a bowling alley he used to frequent as a child. When Grimm interrupts the gathering, Jeff tries to get him to move along, until Grimm mentions that he is willing to share his bag of pot with the group, at which point, Jeff joins with all the others in welcoming Grimm to the campfire. A storm breaks shortly afterward. Grimm leaves to take care of the exposed gear at his campsite, but promises to return soon with more pot. The rest of the group return to the cabin. When they hear a knock at the door, they expect it to be Grimm. However, when Jeff opens the door he discovers a blood-covered hermit, who is apparently deathly ill with a terrible disease. The hermit asks for help. Jeff, although horrified by the man's appearance, is initially willing to accommodate him and tells the others to go get a blanket for the man. But before they could actually help him, Bert slammed the door in the stranger's face and began arguing with the group, trying to persuade them not to risk their own exposure to the man's sickness, and to instead send him away. Before the argument can be settled, the group hears the hermit trying to steal Jeff's truck and they all run out to stop him. In their frenzied attempt to get rid of the hermit, Jeff and the others accidentally inflict significant damage upon the truck. Jeff personally busts up a side mirror and a window with his baseball bat. He lashes out at Bert when Bert fires a shot into the engine compartment - most likely the mistake that actually disabled the truck and thus stranded the group at the cabin. In the chaos, Paul and Marcy accidentally set the stranger on fire, and he ran off into the woods, seemingly to his death. With the danger seemingly past, the group returned to the cabin to discuss the incident, and what they should do next. They went to bed shortly afterward. Jeff tried to comfort Marcy, who was clearly upset, but she pulled away from him. The following morning, Jeff, Paul and Bert surveyed the damage to the car and realized it was undrivable. They argued about who amongst them was to blame for the damage. Jeff and Bert then left the cabin on foot, hoping to get in contact with a tow truck service that could haul their damaged truck away for repair. The first settlement they came upon was a pork farm. They encountered the farmer just as she was gutting a slaughtered pig and were quite horrified by the sight. The woman began abusing the pair, apparently mistaking them for associates of the man who had sold her the pig, which was apparently diseased (likely by the same virus the hermit had) and thus inedible. However, the woman became much friendlier when she realized that they were simply strangers who were in need of help. She invited the boys into her house to use her CB radio to contact the local tow truck service. However, while they were inside the house, Bert discovered a frame photo of the hermit. The farmer revealed that he was her cousin, Henry. Disturbed by this discovery, Jeff and Bert politely excused themselves before they had a chance to contact the tow service, and quickly fled the farm. The next place they came upon was an empty house on the lake's edge. While they were exploring the house, Marcy, who had left the cabin before them, arrived. The three friends talked for a while about what they'd learned during the morning. However, Jeff and Bert didn't tell Marcy about meeting the hermit's cousin, claiming instead that the pig farm was also empty. The three returned to the cabin. Some time later, they held another discussion about what they should do. By this point, Paul had been in contact with a Sheriff's deputy who had promised to send a tow truck up for the truck. However, Jeff was skeptical that the deputy would actually follow through on this promise and instead suggested that the group should try to leave the cabin by themselves. Bert was tasked with trying to repair the truck himself, while Jeff would keep watch over him with the rifle. Grimm's aggressive dog, Dr. Mambo, had begun to prowl the grounds around the cabin, and so Bert didn't feel safe to be left outside working on the truck without protection. During the discussion, the group argued about whether or not they would report to the police that they'd burned Henry in self-defense. Jeff was against the idea, preferring to leave the county quietly and hoping that the local cops would never be able to trace the hermits death to them. But Paul, Karen and Marcy were adamant that reporting the death was the right thing to do. Jeff reluctantly accepted their decision. That evening, when Paul discovered that Karen had been infected with the same disease Henry had, and had developed bleeding wounds, Jeff apparently threw up in reaction to the sight of Karen's bloody leg. While Paul, Marcy and Bert angrily argued about what to do with Karen, Jeff was nowhere to be seen. When the argument had finished, he emerged from the bathroom after flushing the toilet. The others stare at him and he asks, "What?" Along with the other four healthy members of the group, Jeff submitted to a full-body examination, to prove that he didn't have any signs of the illness. He then escorted Karen out to the tool shed, along with the others. Some time later, Jeff gather with Paul, Bert and Marcy around the fireplace. Marcy had cooked dinner, but none of the others were willing to risk eating it, in case she, the plates, or the utensils had inadvertently been contaminated with the disease. Jeff was extremely anxious about the risk of infection at this stage and constantly held a handkerchief up to his face to filter the air he was breathing, just in case. He told the group that he wasn't willing to sleep near any of them. Marcy, who had become increasingly impatient with his anxieties, seemed equally unwilling to share a bed with him by this point. The gathering devolved into a violent argument when Bert made a tasteless joke about the burnt hermit and Jeff pushed him in protest. Paul broke the fight up and shortly afterward, the group was drawn out of the cabin by the noise of Dr.Mambo trying to break into the tool shed, where Karen was. Jeff grabbed the group's rifle and fired a shot at him, missing, but scaring the dog off into the woods. True to his word, Jeff went to bed that night alone, in the bed he'd shared with Marcy the previous night. He'd moved the furniture to barricade himself inside, though why he thought this would be necessary is unclear. Marcy, meanwhile, was now sharing Paul's bed. The following morning, Jeff was seemingly the last to get up. He didn't appear until after Bert had successfully repaired the truck's engine and the group was ready to leave. He deliberately kept his distance from everyone, as it was no longer clear by this point who was healthy and who was not (in actuality, Jeff and Paul were the only remaining healthy people). He was prepared, though reluctant, to travel with the group back to civilization in the truck. However, when Karen vomited blood all over the interior of the truck, that was the last straw for Jeff. He retreated immediately to the cabin to gather up all the beer he could carry, before fleeing on foot alone into the woods. As he left, Marcy confronted him about abandoning the group. But Jeff angrily told her to stay away from him, as she was covered in Karen's blood by this point. Jeff admonished Marcy (and indirectly, Paul, as well) for their compassion towards Karen, and implied that if they subsequently got sick and died, it would be their own fault. If there was still any doubt about Jeff's relationship with Marcy by this point, this bitter farewell was an unambiguous breakup with his former girlfriend. Marcy screamed, "ASSHOLE!" at him as he fled, but Jeff didn't respond. He made his way back to the lakeside house he had visited with Bert the previous day. There, he holed-up inside an overgrown barn or shed that was close to the house itself, and drunk himself into a stupor. He didn't emerge until the following morning, staggering over the numerous empty bottles and seeming to be hung over. He returned to the cabin on foot and was appalled by the numerous gory sights he discovered in and around the cabin, including traces of Marcy's mutilated remains, Bert's decapitated corpse, and the bathroom splatter with Marcy's blood. Though initially horrified by what he had seen and of learning of his friends' deaths, Jeff soon began to rejoice in the fact that he had survived the danger, shouting over and over, "I fucking made it!" However, as soon as he exited the cabin, he was shot multiple times by 3 sheriff deputies and, presumably, died instantly. Unbeknownst to Jeff, Paul and Bert had been causing panic throughout the county as they went searching for help in their diseased states, causing the local sheriff to issue a "shoot on sight" order for the college group, deeming them a manace to public health. After he was killed, Jeff's body was thrown onto the campfire pit, along with the bodies of everyone else who had died at the cabin (Bert, Marcy, Karen, Dr. Mambo, and 3 hunters from the general store who had chased Bert back to the cabin), and set on fire. The movie implied that it was the intention of the sheriff's department to try to cover up Jeff's death, along with all the others, likely to avoid an investigation into their usage of excessive force. Trivia * Although none of the students die from the disease, Jeff is unique in that he never contracted the disease at all throughout the movie. Paul, Bert, Karen and Marcy were all sick at the time of their deaths. Category:Males